Mopping Up Blood
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: CH 2 UP! There was a freak accident in the mansion and a surprise attack, sending some of the recruits out into the surrounding woods. After splitting up, the only fight they hadn’t been trained for ensures. Chapter 2: Bobby, Rahne, and Berto. R
1. Lying Without Reason

**Red**: This came to me first as an emotion, then was driven into the beginning paragraph. There will be more to this, I just wanted to get what had so far posted!

I'm not a new person on this site, you may have even read something by me before. I used to be RogueyMaximoff, but got tired of it. So, am now RedDyeandEyeliner. Suits me better, lol

**Disclaimer**: This is me, not owning anything but the ideas. Thank you =)

**Summary**: There was a freak accident in the mansion and a surprise attack, sending some of the recruits out into the surrounding woods. After splitting up, the only fight they hadn't been trained for ensures. Chapter 1: Ray and Tabitha. R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabitha stumbled backwards into a tree, the rough bark scrapping the skin where her shirt had been torn. She bit back a cry as the pain in her shoulder spiked.

"Ray?" She called, straining to form the word. Clutching her arm she squinted through the fallen darkness and the blur of her own vision. Pushing herself away from the trunk with much effort, she shuffled forward a few steps; flinching at every rattling leaf like a paranoid dog. Her foot caught under a root, sending her face-down in the leaves and dirt. She winced as all her wounds throbbed.

A twig snapped behind her. Pushing herself up, her limps protested, threatening to give out. Tears sprang to her eyes as the weight of everything that had happened hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ray?" She pleaded. A blow to the back of her head sent her to her knees and a silent scream escaped her throat as a crimson color rippled across the dark shadows.

Something metal was thrown over her head, landing on some brush with a thud. "Run!" A familiar voice drifted into the fog of her mind. "Dammit, go!" She pushed herself up and whirled around. A large figure was doubled over on the ground a few feet away. In the dim light she could make out the orange in the hair of the one standing closer. Something brushed her check and she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep right there. He shook her shoulders with both hands. "Tabby, you've got to run. Now. Go back and tell them to-" There were shouting voices close by. The hands shoved her sideways. "Go!" The urgency in the word alone made her feet move.

The world seemed to rush by her as she ran. _Running without direction is like lying without reason_. The quote slithered slowly through the back of her mind, wrapping it's claws into her brain and refused to let go. _Running without direction is like lying without reason._ She tripped on a root, but caught herself before she fell. _Lying without reason...done **that** before..._She thought with a mental smile.

For what seemed like hours she kept going. Her pace dwindled and she found herself at a walk. When even that made her muscles ache, she again fell to her knees. _Please don't be mad at me..._That last thought sank into the dark of her mind as she closed her eyes and crumpled onto the hard surface.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Red**: There you have it, the first chapter! If you've read please review--opinions and suggestions are highly valued.


	2. Watchdog

**Red**: Slightly longer chapter here. Although it doesn't map out the whole plot, it gives a slightly better idea. Sorry about the first chapter being so confusing, I honestly wasn't thinking about a plot when I wrote it...emotion bursts lead to interesting one shots, lol But as you may have guessed, this is not a one shot, and I plan on having at least five chapters. So happy reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Note**: As you know, there is more to accents then leaving off letters at the end of words. If a dialogue word seems to be misspelled, please keep this in mind!

**Summary**: Bobby, Rahne, and Berto. As it turns out, thing aren't Disney World for them, either.

­­­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby dove into a small curve in the landscape, right hand white from the death grip on his wrist. Landing with a thump on dark ground, his whole body ached as he scooted to the very edge. A small person, no more then eighty-five pounds, collided into him with a whispered complaint. The fingers (not even long enough to wrap around the entire circumference of his wrist) let go and the blood flow began once again. Another figure piled into the small area and everything was quiet. Deafeningly so.

He noticed how heavily he was breathing, more then that how Rahne wasn't. His own heart was racing faster then ever before, adrenaline rushing through his veins like sparks. Either she wasn't tired yet, or she had trained herself not to show when she was--both ways seemed impossible to him.

The small body was shoved almost on top of him by the third person. He could feel his breath on her shoulder. _This's an interesting place to be,_ he thought as she gripped his knee and scooted closer to give Berto more room. Noticing what the little voice in his head was implying, he almost smacked himself. _And they call you a _conscience He scoffed.

Footsteps could be heard somewhere to their left. He winced as sharp nails clawed into the soft flesh around his knee. _Guess I won't be needing **that** anymore,_ he thought grimly as it went numb. She had a bad habit of cutting off circulation...

The footfall faded and utter silence rang in their ears. Not one relaxed for moments on end; listening, straining to hear the unhearable. Finally the hand loosened on his knee and Rahne slumped against the wall. Staring through the brush hanging over the side of the small cliff-like scoop, she let out the breath that she'd been holding in her lungs for what seemed like decades. Every muscle she had in her screamed and moaned. It took all her being not to become a puddle on the floor.

Berto elbowed her weakly, eyelids drooping. "Think we should get goin'? Stay here...too longer an' they might find us," She drew in a sharp breath and fear pulsed through her system for the millionth time that night.

Bobby straightened. "You two sleep, I'll stay up and watch,"

Rahne snorted smugly. "Yeah like I'd let ye! Besides, I make a better watch dog," She smiled and knew he wouldn't fight it by the way he held his head to cover the fact he couldn't by himself. _Americans,_ she rolled her eyes.

"All right all right, but you better wake me up if you hear anything," He said softly with a yawn, leaning back against the wall.

She sighed in annoyance. _You think I'd let all'a us die 'fer some practical joke? Oh yea, great fun. 'Do it all the time on weekends._ Within three minutes both boys were out cold. Staring at the ceiling she knew it was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

She didn't even notice her eyes were closing until they were actually shut. Opening them, she mentally scolded herself for sleeping on the job. There was movement to her left and something dense smacked her in the stomach. Biting back a yip of surprise she looked down to see a hand, currently connected to the likes of Roberto. _Currently,_ she thought with a mischievous grin. His arms slumped and his hand moved down. She picked it up with two fingers by the torn sleeve and plopped it onto one of his leg. _Not even in 'yer **dreams**, DaCosta, not even in 'yer dreams._

----------------------------------------

Roberto woke to the same silence as when he'd first fell asleep to. Looking out of the corner of his eye he swallowed hard and froze. He hadn't had a pillow...and that pillow shouldn't be blue... He shot up into a sitting position. Rahne was half sitting half leaning onto Bobby. How his own head ended up on her middle was anyone's guess, but as for now his skin was saved, and that's all that mattered.

Looking though the mesh-like cover of vines and leaves, Berto almost didn't see it. But at second glance he knew. As terror bore at his heart and weighed on his chest, he reached over and shook the sleeping girl's arm.

"R-Rahne?" He whispered. Nothing happened. "Rahne, come on," He shook harder, trying the best he could not to touch any of the small cuts that showed through the rips in her shirt. Her face twisted and she sighed. He pushed himself onto his knees and hovered over her, shaking her once more. "They're out there," Her eyes shot open and she, unknowingly, elbowed Bobby hard in the gut. He woke with a jolt, noticing for the second time in hours that there was a redheaded girl practically sitting on his lap.

"I didn't know I'd fallen asleep..." Rahne mumbled.

"They're in the woods, I saw them," Berto whispered hurriedly. She bit at her lip, soon regretting it as it started to bleed again from where'd she been smacked and clubbed numerous times.

"They may already know we're here," She said emotionlessly, gazing up into his scared brown eyes. "Th' chance of another fight doesn't seem too good tae me, an' I honestly doon't think all of us'll make it if we do. They never seem to tire, an' that's gettin' annoyin'," She stretched her arms out before her and moved back, only to be surprised by how close she was to Bobby. She muttered an apology and sat up on her heels. "But," She sighed. "th' thought of bein' caught in this claustrophobic nightmare rules out any other reasoning," Glancing into the woods, she felt around a piece of glass that was imbedded in her check--the blood running down her face long since dried. "Now," She said slowly in a strangely confident tone. Hors before she had been anything by...

The three stumbled into the dark of night, moonlight washing everything in a pale glitter. Bobby grabbed Rahne's arm and started walking at a fast pace--Berto right behind them.

"Er, might I ask where we're goin'?" She whispered as they wove around trees, nearly tripping over a branch in the middle of her path. "It would be much easier if I was allowed ta-"

He looked back at her. "You know they'd find us quicker if you did," He said, voice low.

Berto came up beside him and cleared his throat. "I hate to break the convo, but I think they're somewhere behind us," He hissed. The three broke into a fast jog.

Rahne ripped her arm out of Bobby's grasp. "I don' care if it's dangerous--I'can run a lot better this way," She took a leap and quickly changed form. _Keep up,_ she thought as she ran ahead.

And that they did. Against every plead of their aching bodies they ran until Rahne stopped short. Her wolf hair disappeared and she stood. They were in a small clearing of the trees, grass instead of leaves under their feet. "Sum'tin doesn't feel right..." She muttered, taking in the surroundings. A cry pierced the silence and Roberto clenched his teeth.

"I know that voice..." He racked his memory. "It's...It's..." It rang again and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Jubilee," He breathed.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Red**: That's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I usually update about twice a week but I just didn't. But all is well, so please don't forget to review! I guess I won't be really mean and not address the last part in the next chapter, lol. So yea. Yayness.


End file.
